off to find a mate
by untouchable-rogue1
Summary: okay it's a g/b romance bulma is a sayin princess goku is her friend old bodygaurd goku is in love with her. she doesn't know it. two new characters are in it. oh and they may be a bit out of character. r/r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
Who is she? Goku.  
  
~ Author's note: this story has some of the dbz characters and some I made up. I wasn't going to put it on fanfictoin but my friend, Dina, {goten's baby dragon} talked me into. So enjoy.  
  
~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No father, shouted an enraged Bulma. Yes, shouted the king back at her. I don't want to go to planet V. said Bulma. Then married Eric. Reply her father. No he's pig headed, rude, ugly, and doesn't show me the proper respect I need plus he's weak. Said Bulma very annoyed at this point. Damn it Bulma. If you can't pick you a mate here I'm sending you to planet V point blank and period. Said the king. No buts, said the king before Bulma could speak. Now don't you have a schedule to uphold? Said the king. Yes sir, said Bulma as she walked off very pissed she didn't get her way.  
  
Bulma walked out into the hall just to be ran into by a in a hurry goku. Bulma who was now in the floor because of the impact looked up annoyed at goku. Hi princess, said goku. Don't call me that I told you call me Bulma. Said Bulma. Oh sorry I forgot, said goku as he shrug. So why were you in such a hurry. Said Bulma as goku helped her up. Oh yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to go eat. Said Goku. Figures it would be about food, said Bulma to herself. So, said goku. Oh yea sure, said Bulma. We have some time before we go to the ship to check it out right. Said Bulma. Yea so I take it you didn't get your way since we are still going. Said goku. I'll give details later okay, said Bulma. All right, said goku, lets go eat. Okay, said Bulma with a smile. When they arrived in the lunchroom there was barely anyone in there at all. They got their food and sat down. So goku are you sure you want to go with me to planet V you know we be there until I find a mate or my father wants you to come home for the tournament. Said Bulma. Well then I guess we are never coming back. Said goku.  
  
Oh leave me alone, said Bulma, it's not my fault I'm picky. I guess said goku. What does that mean? Said Bulma. It means that you are taking this mate thing to seriously love just happens find it and mate. Said goku. Bulma listening to this. Goku who do you love you talk like you have someone in mind. Said Bulma. Goku blushed and snatched the back of his head, me no I'm just a warrior. Liar, shouted Bulma, tell me do I know her oh if you're in love you aren't going with me. Why, said goku. Because I won't ruin your chances with her, said Bulma. Don't worry about it she doesn't love me. Said goku. How do you know did you ask her? Asked Bulma. No she's above me. She turned you down no one turns down my friend who is she I'll kill her. Shouted Bulma. Just drop it Bulma it's not important said goku. Well goku maybe it's for the best anyway she most likely not your type. Said Bulma. Bulma I love yo u. her with all I am time to go we have to go to the ship. Said goku trying to change the subject. Come on, said goku as he got up and headed for the door. Okay, said Bulma. They got to the ship just as the repair crew and such where leaving. After everything was looked over goku and Bulma started walking out of the ship. So princess how long exactly will it take to get to planet V. asked goku. Three months five hours 23 minutes and 7 seconds. Said Bulma. That anxious said Goku. No just want to get there and get back. Said Bulma. Tell me about the mystery girl. Said Bulma. What is she like? Asked Bulma. I don't know how to explain her. Said goku. Well how does she make you feel? Asked Bulma. Full complete. Said goku like I just finished eating. Figures it would have something to do with food, said Bulma. I bet she's ugly that why you won't tell me. Said Bulma. Goku laughed, yea she's ugly is reminds me of you. Bulma pushed goku. Goku locked her between him and the wall. Watch this said Bulma. As her energy rose quickly and her hair turn to blonde and eyes to a white color. Nice, said goku as he looked her over. Now looked at this. Said goku as he went super. Bulma in shock changed back. Goku how long have you been able to go super. Asked Bulma. Goku changed back and walked off. Goku come back please. Shouted Bulma. Why did he walked off was he upset with her did she do something wrong thought Bulma. As she started to tear up. Goku walked back to his room.  
  
Sorry so short more to come. Promise please review. 


	2. confusing

Chapter two P.O.V of goku and Bulma  
  
~Bulma~ thoughts on what just happen  
  
Bulma just walked out of the ship with her mind only on Goku and why He walked off. Why was he mad at her? He should be happy well he should be. He became super sayin a third class sayin became super. Quite an accomplishment for a warrior like him. But that doesn't explain why he was mad at her but he was mad at her if he wasn't mad why would he walk away from her. Thought of that hit her hard. Goku, she said in a whisper as a single tear ran down her cheek. Princess. What, Bulma said turning to see a servant your father wants you now. Said the servant oh what's new said Bulma a little annoyed.  
  
~Goku~ thoughts on what just happen  
  
Goku had almost reached his room when his watch went off. He looked and saw that it was time to train with the princess. He walked on to his room knowing that she wouldn't want to see him and he couldn't face her after what he did to her. He beat her the princess the only one who looked at him as a person instead of a third class warrior. The one he loved and couldn't have. He shames himself for beating her at her dream to be the first one to become super so she could prove to everyone the stories where true. He beat her at that he couldn't stand it he a third class sayin beating the princess at her goal. He wanted to die so the princess wouldn't have any shame brought to her name. I can never face her again after what I did. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was a servant. Goku the king wants you now. Fine I'm coming. Said Goku has he followed the servant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku reached the main hall where the thrown sat. He walked in and bowed to the king. And waited to be spoke to. The king just stared at him. A few seconds later Bulma walked in and made it known by yelling, what do you need father I already saw the ship it looks fine. That's not the reason I call you hear loud mouth. Responded the king. So what is it then? Bulma said as she walked in farer to see goku was in there already and wondered why. Goku bowed and said, Hello Princess. Hello Goku she said as she walked up to her father. Trying not to look at Goku again in hopes that it wouldn't make her cry in front of her father. The king looked at Goku and asked if he new the time. Goku responded and said that it was 1600 {4:00}.  
  
Is that so. Said the king. Yes my siegher. Said goku. Oh then why is that you and my daughter is not training. Asked the king. Siegher I. said goku. No excused, said the king, you are to keep her on a tight schedule no better what. Now if you can't do that I'll sent you to Nappa so you can learn. Siegher I'm. It's not his fault I told him that I was not going to train today b/c I didn't want to. Said Bulma. Then you think you can do whatever you want do you, said the king. No father, said Bulma. Sure whatever now since you don't think you need to train I give five hours more than usual of training, and goku since you couldn't get her to train I give you an additional two hours of training. Yes my king, responded goku. Father that isn't fair said Bulma. You challenge my word, said the king. Yes I do it isn't fair that goku has to pay for what I did. Said Bulma. So you show pity to this third class warrior. No I show pity to. To who, asked the king. What now you have nothing to say how usual. Said the king. Pity is a weakness. So my daughter who do you show pity to. Asked the King. No one said Bulma. Good then you may become something after all. Said the king. Now be gone both of you. Ordered the king. And you better go train now before you both are punish beyond your imaging. said the king. Bulma and Goku both left without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the training chamber  
  
Goku was in first and set the controls to the level he and Bulma trained on. Bulma then walked in her training gear as goku was warming up. She started her warm up. Goku had his back to her has he warmed up. Bulma who was still thinking of what happen in the main hall. She showed her father weakness for Goku but it was more than that she stood up for a third class sayin as if she cared for him. He was third class warrior and she stood up for him in front of her father the king. The princess and warrior of the highest stood up for a third class sayin against her father. She had showed weakness and cared for him in front of the most heartless and toughest of them all, her father. She had no idea why, yes she did Goku was her friend the one who made the weights of life seem like a feather she was carrying around in her pocket. He was always there for her no matter what happen. She was ready to train so she walked up to goku ready for anything.  
  
Goku was also thinking about what happen in the main hall. He was going to be punished and he believed he deserved it. Bulma on the other hand did not she stood to her father the king, who sees me as a fly and only puts up with me because of my father is one of his best warrior as well as my brother so he put as a bodyguard for his weak daughter as he says. She stood up for him she put everything on the line for him. She told her father he was wrong she has never done so. Neither had any one else to the matter of fact. She had shown her father weakness for showing pity to me a third class warrior. Goku heard Bulma walking up come behind he turned and bowed and said, thank you princess for showing pity to me. He rose and looked her in thee eyes. She punched him sent him flying back and to hit a wall. What was that for? Asked Goku. I told you not to call me princess plus we're supposed to be training and you never throw the first punch. Bulma said smiling.  
  
Goku got up and wiped the blood from his lip. He loved Bulma and loved her more since she hit him. He has no idea why it was a turn on he just loved her more every time she hit him or made an try to hit him. He stood there for a while looking at her. She got tired of this and went in for another hit. Goku blocked it she tired again and failed. Goku took a swing and hit her in the stomach she back off holding her stomach. She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes. She loved to fight especially when it with Goku he challenges her and she loves that. Goku smiled and got ready to hit again Bulma charged at him. Kicks and punches were thrown at each other. They both were push against a wall at the same they were both breathing hard. They both smiled at each other then charged at each other again. Goku was trying to pin Bulma every time he got a chance. Bulma was trying to get in a good punch on Goku.  
  
Goku got his chance and took it he got her pin against the wall. She tried to punch him in the stomach but goku had got her arms and pined them. {Both of them had been going at it for at least three hours by now.} They were both breathing hard Bulma smiled and leaned forward and wiped the sweat off face on Goku's shirt. Goku smiled and did the same. Then looked into her eyes and smiled he leaned forward and whisper in her ear. Is the warm-up over? She smiled and nodded. Then she powered up her eyes turned to white and hair to blonde. Goku also went super. She asked him after she got a good one at him. She asked, why he didn't tell her he could go super? You look so cool Goku. She said smiling. Goku looked at her and smiled. So why didn't you tell me? She asked. Goku just hugged her and said, time to fight not to talk. 


	3. time to fight not talk

Chapter Three  
  
~Time to fight not to talk~  
  
Warm-up was over and it was now time to fight Goku was holding the hug with bulma as long as he thought was go enough to please him. Then he broke it and got in fighting position. Bulma kind of upset he broke the hold then also got into fighting position. They charged at each other kicks and punches threw none hitting as they were supposed to. They where flying high now and the blocks, kick, and punches were still flying, as strong as ever. Bulma was tired as ever after been going at this for at least four hours and they still had the extra hours. Bulma backed away and got ready to fire a large ki blast at goku. Goku knocked it out of the way with no problem. Got to try harder Princess. Stated Goku. She tried again but the blast was blocked by goku. Goku came flying toward her he was to inches from her and disappear she looked everywhere. She couldn't find him. He reappeared behind her and locked her arms behind her back. Bulma tired to get loose but couldn't. Goku laughed Bulma was pissed but still couldn't get out of the hold he had on her.  
  
Goku let go and kicked her in the back Bulma turned and looked at goku with anger and excitement in her eyes. She charged at goku throwing punches and kicks but all were blocked by goku. Bulma was mad let's say pissed that she hadn't hit him yet. She did another ki blast this time goku moved out of the way. Bulma made her move while goku wasn't looking. She hit him in the stomach causing him to hit the wall then came charging back with somewhat of a look lust in his eyes. Bulma and Goku were throwing hits. All of which was being blocked by the other one. Goku got locked between the wall and goku. Bulma was breathing harder than goku and was very tired. Bulma rested her head on goku shoulder she waited for him to move in a rejection to her move but it didn't happen so she closed her eyes. After a few minutes of this she couldn't stand being on her tepee-toes anymore. So she wrapped her arms around goku's neck and hung there since her feet couldn't reach the ground. Goku wrapped his arms around bulma pulling her closer to him. Bulma didn't mind she loved the attention very much. Goku had leaned against the wall and by now was sitting with bulma still in his arms.  
  
Neither Bulma nor Goku had noticed that Goku's tail had wrapped around bulma's waist. Bulma broke the silence by asking, goku who is she? Who is who? Asked goku. The woman you love but rejected you. Said bulma. Oh said goku I never said she rejected me I said that she was above me. So she doesn't know you love her. Said bulma. Yes, said goku. She doesn't know. Then tell her. I can't. Why not? B/c. why are you afraid? No fear is weakness you know that. Only in my father's eyes. Then why doesn't she know if you're not afraid? Said bulma looking up into goku's eyes. Bulma. What? She is above me. Goku don't give me that love doesn't wok like that and you should know that more than anyone. You told me that love is there it just happens, and that it doesn't matter who you are. Or if the person is above or below you. Anyway if she would reject you because of you are below her she doesn't deserve you.  
  
Bulma, said goku. What, said Bulma Goku wanted to kiss her so much she could it in her lips. What Goku? Asked bulma. Goku rested his head at her neck and held her to him. Goku, Bulma whisper. Bulma she is about to mate. He pulled her close as to hold on to the moment it self. Goku maybe it's for the best. This may mean that you'll find someone better. Said Bulma. No bulma I love you. Her I just wish I could tell her before I lose her not that it would change the fact that she is to mate. Said Goku. I don't believe that if she new you felt that way about her she may feel the same way and dump the jerk and run away with you. Said Bulma.  
  
Where did that actually happen? Asked goku. In this book in the library. You read a book that's funny. Said goku. Well I didn't read it my mom told me about it. Hey that's mean I do too read, bulma said just realizing what he said. Goku just laughed. Well anyway jerk just tell how you feel and if you can't find the words kiss her. The worst that can happen is you get punched, comment Bulma. But most likely she will kiss you since you never make the first move. Bulma said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Before goku could respond she had fell asleep with her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms tight around her and gentely rocked her. Soon after that they had both fallen asleep. Someone enter the training room of goku and Bulma it was the queen she walked up to them she notice Goku's tail. Oh my. Said the queen. 


	4. interesting

Chapter Four  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The queen stood there looking down at the two young people with care one being her daughter and the other her friend since childhood. She was not to surprise to see them together they always where since the first day they met. ~flashback~ Bulma{age 5} had been talking and being taught her place for a while now even though she didn't care about it at her age ,and goku{age 7} had been in training for at least a year by now. Bulma had enough of her chambers and her nana was a sleep. So she had decided to find her mom she knew of a few places she could be. She knew she would have to stand out of sight or she would be brought back to her boring nana. She walked down the long hall way and then another which look like the last. She was lost even though she wasn't going to admit it. She was in her third hallway getting ready to give up. Then she saw a door that she had seen before. She couldn't remember what was behind the door, but she knew she was here before so it was worth going in it. She opened the door to not see anyone it wasn't even a room it just looked like a chamber it plain walls made of steel. She looked around looking for anyone she didn't see her mom anywhere. This upset her deeply she wanted her mom to hold her or her dad to at least be in the room was in would have someone in there with her so she wouldn't feel so alone. she started to cry goku who was training by him in the air above her just notice her.  
  
He flew down next to her, what's wrong, he asked. Bulma looked up at him, I'm lost said Bulma. Who are you? he asked. Bulma. U? respond Bulma Goku, G o k u. said the boy. Nice to meet you. said bulma jumping up. Same here, he said as he notice how much shorter she was. How old are you? he asked. five, she said. I'm older I'm seven. said goku. Bulma was wondering how he got in she would have heard the door open and close. How did you get in? asked bulma Oh I was already in. said goku. I didn't see you, said Bulma. just b/c I was up there. How? Girls don't know anything I flew up there. You can't fly, bulma said not paying attention to the girl remark. Yes I can here I'll show. said goku as he grab bulma and flew high up in the air. bulma was scared at first then goku tighten his grip on her she felt well she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He like that he landed after a short time. She let go of his neck. How did you to fly. said bulma. everyone does sometime. said goku. Can you teach me ? asked bulma. Maybe tomorrow my time is over in here. I'll help find your way back now. said goku. Thanks. said bulma you're welcome, now who are your parents what are there names? asked Goku. There names are mommy and daddy said bulma. No I mean what do other people call them. said goku. Oh I'm not sure I never hear them talk to anyone my mom always leaves the room with me when my dad is talking to someone, and I never pay attention to mom's conversation. It doesn't make any sense to me. You're allot of help. Well maybe they are where my parents are in the main that's where I'm supposed to meet them after my training. said goku as he grab bulma's hand and led her down the hall.  
  
So you are really going to teach me to fly and what about your training won't I keep you from it. No we'll train at night that way there will nobody but us. That way I can teach you better. said Goku as he led her down another hall. Oh so where do we meet. asked bulma. I'll come and get that way you don't get lost he said. Okay. Why do you train? I have to so I be ready to go to war if there is one. War.? Yes. Why? don't people die in war?. Yes. You want to die. No but to fight for my home and die for it will bring honor to my name, family, and the king and queen. what is honor is it good. Yes. Like ice cream. Better. really what's it like is chocolate. no. then tell me. It like have people say good things about you all the time. You will die just for that that's weird .  
  
Shut up you stupid girl I would do anything not to bring shame to my family, name , and the king and queen. Shame what's that? It's like none likes you and always being made fun of. I wouldn't like that hey I have honor people are always saying how cute I am. I know I will give you honor that way you never have to die you can stay with me 4ever. How? can you give me honor? easy first I tell my dad that I don't want you to die and he'll stop war. your dad how? I don't know but I heard him talk about ending the war with the fagits. you mean the fagos. yea that what I said. So now I'll honor you if my dad can do that I can honor you for sure. what? I think you're a prince and a cute one at that. said bulma as she kissed him on the cheek. what was that for. You said that honor is being called a good name so I called you a good name now you have honor. goku just said thanks and kept walking not wanting to ruin her idea of what it was. They where close to the main hall by now. goku turned to her and asked what people call her when they honored her. oh a lots of things. like? princess, angel, cute one, and my mom calls me her little one. said bulma.  
  
You are the princess aren't you. well what people call me. Like bulma better. goku looked at her weird. They reached the main hall and before goku opened the door bulma pulled on his arm. What if they're not in here? goku I'm scared. I'm here and don't worry they are in there. Goku stood there for a moment or two then he heard the door open. He turned to see a woman in a black dress with long blue hair in a ponytail. He looked for bulma who was hiding behind him. Bulma looked at the woman and yelled, mommy. the woman saw her and ran to her picking her up and hugging her as if they hadn't seen each other for years.  
  
Bulma why did you leave your room? I just found out you where missing your father so mad he was worried that something had happen. Bulma looked down at goku and then looked at her mom. mommy this is goku we met and he brought me here. thank you goku. said the queen has she hugged the young boy. you're welcome. Bulma who was standing next to goku now. I'm going to have to keep you with me or get another nanny. But nannies are no fun. Yes but I don't want anything to happen to you. I know but. She could stay with me, said goku. you want to be a bodyguard for the princess. I guess if she wants me too and that way she doesn't have to stay in that room all the time.  
  
Oh yes mommy, please goku will take care of me. I'll have to talk to your father about it. Yes we better go to your father before he kills someone. Okay she said as she grab her mom's hand and goku's. goku looked at her, come on daddy will want to meet you. she said with a smile. she is right goku he will want to meet you the boy who found his daughter. said the queen as she looked at the two kids with a smile. She led them in the room Bulma happy as ever and goku just following bulma as she pulled his hand. Queen saw that her mate was talking to one of the guards as he looked around.  
  
He noticed his wife and she walked up to him. My love I think you were looking for this she said as she moved away out the way so bulma could be seen. Daddy, said bulma as she walked up to the king. He looked down at her and picked her up she smile, goku wanted to hide now. Bulma was in her daddy's arms and didn't see goku. Goku, said bulma. Who's goku asked the king looking around. This is he, said the queen who moved so goku could be seen by the king. He helped me find you daddy. said bulma. thank you young man. said the king. You're welcome. said goku very nervous by now. Bulma notice how nervous he looked and jumped down and stood by goku and held his hand. Young goku here wants to be our daughter's bodyguard. said the queen as she looked at her love. Yes daddy goku can he's really strong and he can fly I saw him isn't that neat daddy. said bulma looking up to her father with a big smile. yes it is, said her father smiling at his child.  
  
He's also training so he can honor his name , family, and the king and queen. said bulma. Isn't that sweet, said the queen. The king just smiled as he looked at her. Goku didn't feel that nervous with bulma near him. Goku looked at the ground until the king said his name. Yes sir, said goku. So you want to be my daughter bodyguard. yes if she wants me to be. said goku. Do you Bulma? Yes I would love it, she responded. Then it's done goku you look after my daughter. said the king. Thank you daddy, said bulma as she jumped into his arms. He kissed her forehead and put her down she ran to her mother. Isn't this great mommy. she said. Yes, my dear said the queen. Then she walked up to goku and hugged him goku hugged her back. ~ End of flashback ~ next chapter the queen's pov 


	5. pov queen

Chapter Five  
  
~POV of the queen~  
  
~The queen had instant transported them to bulma's room. She sat looking at her daughter and the man who meant the world to her daughter.~  
  
~Now her thoughts~  
  
I looked at my child who was in goku's arms as she slept. They were always together. I remember everything they have done together. Gout had taught her to fly and to fight even if I didn't want her to. He went everywhere with her, he wented to her school with her b/c she said she wouldn't go without alone. She trained goku and even talked to goku about everything. They always got in trouble together and got each other out of trouble. Goku would help Bulma with anything she asked, even get her out of marriage. Which was done more than once the reason would be that bulma didn't like him or that goku didn't but he wouldn't say so though he never does. Bulma doesn't go though with them b/c she wants to marry out of love and she can't love someone who see her as a prize or just doesn't see her at all just sees that her father and his crown. That's why she always with goku I believe b/c he sees her as a person and not a princess. I know goku loves her I don't how long he has but I he does. I know he's more than a friend in her eyes too. She just is denying it with all she is. She wants someone who will chanllege her and hold her when she needs it. Goku knows this and does it. He just won't take her as his he believes it will dishonor her and bring shame to her name. Just b/c of his place men are stupid like that. They don't realize that love doesn't work like that. It doesn't matter who you are. Bulma wants to have it like in the stories she listen to when she child. Where her prince will come to her and sweep her off her feet. She loves goku and she also knows how to lie. She knows that goku wouldn't take her b/c of his place. Even she doesn't give a damn about his place. I know they will end up together so does my husband he just won't admit that he does. Bulma whimper in her sleep. Goku held her closer as his tail tighten a little around her waist. bulma rubbed her head against his chest as if to get a better place on it. I smiled at the two. It's not the first time I saw them in the same bed with those looks on their faces. They almost all the time slept in the same bed together. Bulma would slip out of her room around twight and go to goku. She may not have fell asleep in his arms but she ended up in them for sure. I watched my daughter sleep. For a while then left the room.  
  
Goku woke a second later and saw where he was he knew the queen had brought them there he could still feel her ki in the room. He looked down at bulma with such care he rubbed her back while he waited for her to wake. I love you Bulma and I always will he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Next chapter 


	6. bardock

Chapter 6 ~voyage~  
  
Bardock  
  
Goku held bulma tight in his while she slept in his arms. Goku's tail was still wrapped around her as if it couldn't be move. ~mean while~ Goku's father wa looking for him His father knew he was with the princess he always was with her. He walked into the princess's room to find his son holding a sleeping princess in his arms. He was shocked to see them like that. Goku noticed his father and tried to move but couldn't cause of bulma. All he could move was the blanket that was over them. His father noticed his son's tail almost right away, and was extremely shocked knowing what that meant. Father, said goku in a tone that was just loud enough to be heard by his father. Bulma shiver as she felt a cold breaze touch her body. Goku noticed this and covered her back up and smiled down at her. Then looked at his father who was still in shock. Father what is it, asked goku a little annoyed at the way he looked at him while he held bulma. You don't know said his father. Know what. Asked goku. Your tail. Said goku's father. What about it it's always around her waist it helps her sleep and even if it didn't I couldn't move it. said goku getting tired of all of this quick. How long as your tail done that? asked his father. It doesn't it matter what do you need.? stated goku rather loud. Just answer me. said his father. about a year said goku. Bulma moved and opened her eyes.  
  
Goku,said bulma in half awake state. Yes, said goku as he looked upon her. What time is it, she asked. ten ,responded goku. Oh. said bulma oh no I'll be late for dinner my father will kill us both. she said as she moved to get up only for her arms to let out and to go back into the arms of goku. She giggled as goku helped her up. she sat up and goku got up and stood in front of her, offer his hand she took it and stood up goku held her on her feet for a second or two so she could get her balance. Bulma looked up to see goku's father. Bardock, she said as if she wasn't sure it was him. Yes my princess, he responded. Goku looked down at her she was so beautiful when she woke. What can I do for you bardock,asked bulma. Nothing I was needing to speak to my son, said bardock. Oh okay. said Bulma.as she looked at looked at goku who was behind her. Goku your father needs a word with you. said bulma. I'll see what is needed of me and be back princess to take you to the dinner hall. goku said as he and his father walked out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Bulma noticed that she was still in her training gear and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Goku was outside the door. So father what can I do for you? asked goku. You can't go to planet V with the princess. Why can't I? asked goku. You are needed here. don't give me that I have spoken to the king I was cleared to leave I am to tomorrow first thing. This is about you seeing my tail isn't. said goku. Yes it is. said Bardock. So what about it? asked goku. You love the princess. said bardock. I do not said goku. How dare you say that said goku. Your tail was wrapped around her wasn't it. yes but what does that have to do with anything. That means that you have chosen the princess as a mate. I have not. You may have not but your tail as and that means that your love for her is deep and sooner or later you will take her as yours. The princess is to mate soon and it is not with me I know my place and she knows hers. I don't care what the hell that my tail means I will not ever take her as mine she will mate in her rank and I will in mine. I don't care what you think son it will happen and soon you won't be able to fight it. Nonsense said goku has he walked back into bulma's room to hear the shower running.  
  
He went to her closet and pick out a dress and walked to the bathroom door and knocked. Yes said bulma. Your dress, said goku as bulma open the door to see him. Thank you, said bulma as she took it from him. A few minutes later she stepped out in a long dark blue dress with no sleeves. How do I look? she asked. beautiful as always responded goku as he looked at her breathless. Really. she said. Yes, he said as he handed her shoes. Thanks, she said as she put them on and looked at him. Goku do you really want to go with me to tomorrow. asked bulma. Yes I do and would go a million times if I was wanted. said goku. Oh thank you goku said bulma as she jumped into his arms and kissed him on lips without thinking.Goku was taking back by her actions but still wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer. Bulma couldn't believe what was happening goku deepen the kiss as he opened his mouth to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. Bulma allowed this by opening her mouth. goku was wanting to stay like this forever. Goku felt his tail wrap around her waist and remember what his father said about that. He couldn't do this not to her. He gentely pulled her away. bulma didn't want to break the kiss, but did. Goku looked away from her and said that it was time to go to the dinning hall. Bulma hugged him and said fine lets go. bulma led the way to the dinning room. goku followed her the whole time deep in his own thoughts on what he did. He kissed the princess with passion. It wasn't a friendly kiss it was a deep passionate one that. She had kissed him back. they got to the dinning hall and bulma said bye as she walked in.  
  
At dinner bulma was thinking about the way goku kissed her. It was weird she never thought she would kiss her best friend. She brought out of her thoughts by her father. Bulma, you are to leave tonight. said her father. okay whatever, said bulma. what dear leaving tonight but I thought she was leaving tomorrow morning. said bulma's mother. I am mother, said bulma. No dear you are leaving tonight. said her father. why? b/c you need to get there soon so you can get back sooner. said her father. Fine I will she said as she got up and left. Where are you going bulma? asked her mother. to pack, said bulma as she walked out the door.  
  
She was packed and at the ship within the hour she said goodbye to her mother and father before she went to the ship. She gets in her seat ready to blast off when goku walked in and took the seat that was empty. The ship took off. the queen watched as it blasted out of site. Bardock was also watching the queen walked up to him and said hello. Hello my queen said bardock as he bowed. I will be a grandmother when she comes back said the queen as she looked up at the sky. What my queen? asked bardock. We will be family when they return. said the queen with a smile. My queen. said Bardock. Don't act like you don't know what is going to happen. the queen said. Bardock just nodded. 


	7. kat

Chapter Seven ~Trip's end~  
  
Bulma and Goku were half way to Planet V by this point. Goku was trying to avoid Bulma hoping to keep the kiss from being mention. Goku try but fail at this it was a large ship but with only two people on it they always seem to find themselves in the same room. Goku did only three things basely everyday one was train, two was eat, and three is sleep. Bulma did the same but was reading and writing more than Goku had ever seen her do. Bulma still slept in Goku's bed. Goku didn't object but still tired not to sleep too close to her after the kiss Goku was more distance to Bulma but no matter how hard he tired she would be in his arms in the morning.  
  
Goku tired to get up before her every morning but it was so hard for him to move her without her being awakened. Bulma would wake and stay in his arms until she thought it was time to wake him even though he was already wake but acted to be asleep. Bulma was writing one day while Goku was sitting on the couch across from the table she was writing he walked up to the table and sat beside her. She looked up with a smile. What are you writing Bulma? Asked Goku. I'm writing Kat. Said Bulma. Why would you write a cat they can't read or write.? Said Goku. NO not a cat Kat a sayin on Planet V. Why? B/c we'll need to help getting around and me and Kat know each from school. Goku took a look at the note. He couldn't read any of it. Bulma notice this. Goku they talk like us on V they just don't write like us that's what I have reading up on. Oh said Goku. What does it say? Asked Goku. It tells her we will be at the V port on next Tuesday. So she can meet us. And those words all that's all you wrote. No but that's all I'm telling. Fine he said as he laid his head on the table. Bulma started to play with his unruling hair.  
  
She was having fun pushing his hair down and it popping back up. She giggled as the hair popped back into place. Goku was listening to this and like the attention and love her hands going through his hair. Bulma was listening carefully to see if he gave any hints of enjoyment. She heard like a purring coming from him. She moved to the edge of her seat to get closer to him. Then continue the giggling as she played with his hair. Goku just sat there allowing it as if he would stop it felt to good for him to stop. He started to doze off. Bulma was still playing with his hair when she felt warm around her right leg rather tight. It was Goku's tail. She didn't mind. Then a thought hit her if Goku like his hair being played with he love his tail to be as long as she didn't pull it she knew that hurt. She put her hand on his tail and brushed it with her hand. Goku had fallen asleep but he purred deeply as she brushed his tail. She stopped and the tail grabbed her hand. She had no idea that he liked it that much. {Bulma has no idea what the tail has to do with matting well not yet} Goku was thinking about Bulma and the thoughts seem to get naughtier as Bulma pet his tail. He couldn't take it he had to go train or anything to that matter to get his mind off this. He awoke and looked at Bulma who looked up at him.  
  
Goku guess what. Said Bulma as she continues to pet his tail. What, he purred. She giggled, you purr. What? Asked Goku. You purr it so cute. She said. No I don't cats purr. Said Goku. And so do you see, she said as she ran her fingers through the short hair of his tail. This drove him mad every thought in his mind told him to make her his every tissue in his body craved her. Every blood cell every beat of his heart wanted her. His skin was burning with desire. His breaths were deep as he tried to come back to reality to calm this lust. Bulma heard him purr it was so cute she loved that sound. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and whisper is his ear. Good kitty cat I told you didn't I. said Bulma. Goku didn't hear her. His arms wrapped around her so did his tail. His lips were at her neck barely touching. Goku felt her soft skin on his lips and lust filled his body and mind. He could feel the blood flowing in her body. It was driving him crazy. One bite was all he had to do and she would be claim as his. He felt her heart beat as he held her.  
  
He felt her breath on his neck this was all he could take. He wanted her he could claim her in matter of seconds. Bulma rubbed her head into his neck causing her neck to touch his lips once more he felt her blood flow as his lips came in contact with her neck. He couldn't think anymore he open his mouth to give an excuse to leave, but all he ended up doing was pushing his lips against her neck gently kissing it. Bulma felt it and caused a shiver to go up her back and skin to feel as if it were on fire. Goku who's lips were still touching neck he licked his lips and as to get a taste of her. Then open his mouth and took a quick bite on Bulma's neck and pushed his teeth deep into the skin. Bulma gasped and felt has if she were on fire as Goku's teeth pushed against her skin causing such pain but yet at the same time a weird pleasure in her body. She felt her blood on her neck and she felt the blood flow through her body at the same time. Goku stopped biting when he tasted her blood on his lips. He loved the taste of it, it cause his body to somewhat ease. He licked the blood, which came from his mark. Then went to finish the job by deeping the bite. Before he could Bulma interrupted him. Goku stop. She said, you're hurting me. That caused Goku to come back to reality. Goku licked away the remaining blood from the mark and stepped away from her. Bulma tired to stand but couldn't she went falling to the floor she was caught by goku. Who picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down. Goku looked down at her she was already asleep. He kisses her forehead and walked out the door to the training room.  
  
Goku licked his lips to find that her taste was still on them. Goku almost claim her why did he stop he knew why he wanted her so mad but still couldn't hurt her. If she could have held out for a second longer, it would have been over now she is going to have it worst of all. A body like hers can't take a half bite mark I have to finish it or she may go mad. Thought Goku. I'll have to wait though hopefully she can stand and keep her mind clear. She's strong it won't kill her.  
  
Bulma woke two days later. It was a dream a guess she said as she woke in Goku's arms. She rubbed her neck to find the marks of the bite. Bulma didn't think he would bite her all she did was call him a cat. Bulma avoided Goku for the rest of the trip. Well all but in the nights and in the morning when she woke and slept in the room with him.  
  
They got at V port on time to find Kat. Bulma got out of the ship with her dino caps and Goku followed. Bulma stood there looking around. Then a woman that looked like Bulma ran up to them and hugged Bulma. Hey girl it's me Kat. Kat. Yea that's me. Said Kat. You've changed. Said Bulma Oh not really just the clothes. Kat notice Goku who's this she asked. This is Goku I told you about him in my letters. Oh yes. Said Kat. Bulma notice a man behind Kat who was watching her and Kat. A rather good-looking man looked very strong. Kat looked behind her to see what Bulma was looking at. Hey don't get any ideas girl. What? Asked Bulma. He's mine she said has she ran and jumped into his arms. Bulma this is Soren my mate. She said. And Goku here must be yours right, said Soren. Bulma blushed wildly as she thought of it. Goku just looked at her with love and lust in his eyes. No Soren if they were mates I would know b/c then that would make my job easier. said Kat. Bulma was still blushing she looked up at Goku. Goku looked at her bulma noticed her neck was bleeding again. She quickly took out her napkin and put it on the mark. Goku gave an evil smile as he looked at the mark. The blood made him want to finish his claim to her. B-girl what's with your neck? Asked Kat. Oh Goku bit me the other day and I can't get it to stop bleeding. Explained Bulma. Kat and Soren looked at each other for a long time then they looked at Goku and Bulma. Soren looked at Goku then to Bulma. Kat told him through thought what to do. He was a little uneasy about it at first then knew it had to be done. He walked up to Bulma and looked down at her Here let me see it. Said Soren as he moved her hand away from the napkin then removed it. He rubbed it with his fingers we can fix it don't worry, Soren said as he kissed he forehead. Goku was very mad and was going to kill Soren for making his Bulma blush like he did. Isn't that great Goku they can stop the blood. Said Bulma as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Goku wrapped his arms around her. Now what Bulma? Asked Goku. Well we need to tell the emperor we have arrived. First why don't we show you to where you will live Bulma? Said Kat. Oh okay. Said Bulma. There's a great view you will love it Bulma. Said Soren. Bulma blushed. Goku looked at Soren with a death glare. 


	8. fighting the truth

Chapter *8 Fighting the truth  
  
Soren was talking to Bulma and Goku didn't like it one bit that was easy to see in any fool's eyes. Kat watched Goku has he looked at Bulma talk to Soren. Every now and then Bulma would look over at Goku and smile Goku would look to the ground and blush a deep red when this happen. Kat walked up to Goku. You love her don't you? Said Kat. Goku didn't look at her. She always did attract guys she had a somewhat charm that guys liked. Goku still didn't look at Kat, which was making her very mad she wasn't the one to be ignored. She knew she was right but she wasn't going to push it she knew how sayin men got when they really wanted a girl jealous got so bad that they would kill. I guess I was right I wonder how long until Goku goes after Soren. Well I guess when that happens I'll have to tell Bulma what's going on. No I'm not going to I think it will be more fun to see she how this comes out without my help. Plus I could have some fun in the progress. Thought Kat to herself. Bulma noticed Goku was looking somewhat unhappy her near Soren and maybe even jealous. Plus she wanted to be near Goku like as if her body and mind were calling for him. She wanted to be near but something also told her she had to be. This feeling almost scared her but at the same time felt so great and exciting. Bulma waited to be near Goku but didn't want to be rude to Soren. Kat walked over and grabs Soren by the arm and pulled him close and started to whisper something in his ear. Bulma didn't care what Goku didn't look at Bulma as she walked over. She walked to his side and moved her hand toward his. She almost grab his hand but he grab her hand first. She looked up to him and smiled he just looked at her not knowing what to be mad that she was talking to Soren and not paying attention to him or glad she with him and not Soren. Bulma rested her head against he's muscular arm their fingers still wrapped together. Bulma closed her eyes as to make the moment last forever. Goku wanted to take her away from all of this he knew she wanted to get away from all of this and just be free even if it was for a minute. She would find it worth and he knew she was worth. Bulma loved being near Goku it seem to all she looked forward to any more. It seem like she had been next to him for hours and loving it she couldn't or wouldn't break the hold they were sharing now. It was stop Kat walked up to them and said I guess we should show you to your home for I guess as long as you stay with us. Bulma didn't open her eyes. We will start your man haunt tomorrow B-girl, said Kat. Right now it's time to unpack and rest the fun starts tomorrow. Said Kat as Soren just nodded. Bulma was getting so tired she could feel her whole body going into shut down. Kat and Soren noticed this. Goku dear you may need to carry Bulma or she may fall asleep on the way. Said Kat. Goku agreed when he saw how tired Bulma looked. Goku went to pick Bulma up Bulma rejected but was too tired to stop him. She felt so warm in his embrace she fell asleep in no time at all. Goku smiled down at her then nodded at Kat and they were off. They arrived in no time. Goku was showed to his room first and sat Bulma down on the bed and covered her up. Then walked to Bulma's room. He took out the dino caps out of his pocket. Then noticed that Soren was still in the room. What? Asked Goku. You should tell her you love her cause it obvious you two love each other. Stated Soren. I know you got jealous when she spoke to me earlier. Don't worry Goku she wasn't interested in me she kept looking at you even if she was I have Kat and a little girl on the way. Said Soren as he left not giving Goku time to respond. Goku unpacked Bulma and his stuff and took a shower then went to bed. He lay in bed a few minutes then Bulma rolled over he smiled. He loved to watch her sleep. Soon after Goku fell asleep. As usually Bulma woke in his arms. She just laid there listening to the beat of his heart she had come to love that sound. Bulma wanted to go home. She missed her home and her family her mother would be so happy my father would be disappoint that she came home without a mate. He would be happy in his way for be to home sure any father would. She missed her mother dearly. Goku made her feel less homesick that's why he went everywhere with her. It seem that they where never going to be apart. All these thought filled Bulma head as she listen to beat of Goku's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at Kat's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soren had fallen asleep and Kat was up looking through a photo album of days in her school. She was looking through the pictures when her caught a girl next to Bulma who looked so familiar but so not at the same time. She looked through the book and in almost all the pictures with Bulma in them there was that girl. Then it hit her. She ran into her room and jumped on Soren. Awaking him very quickly Are you mad Kat? Asked Soren. I remember Goku shouted Kat. What? Asked Soren. Bulma said I met him before and I did it was in school after I met Bulma. And? Said Soren. Bulma was sent to the school and we became good friends. She was always sad though because she got homesick. When this happen she talked about Goku. At first I thought she had a make believe friend because she was alone and she was only five. Then she stops talking about Goku when Gokay showed up. Then they where always together. Said Kat Your point Dear. Said Soren. Gokay was Goku. Said Kat. You when to an all girl school Kat. Said Soren. Here look said Kat as she showed him a picture of Gokay and Bulma. All Soren could do was laugh. Pink really brings out his eyes. Said Soren between laughs. 


	9. the bitch

Chapter Nine The bitch  
  
Author note: goku hasn't completed the bond yet. And Bulma is a little rough on the sayin bonding things. If you haven't figured it out. Oh yeah I want to sent a hi out my friend and fellow writer Goten's baby dragon. I know her spelling is rough but she good at writing and I love her stories.  
  
Bulma woke in the morning in the tight embrace of her Goku. She smiled as she heard the sound that she looked forward too every morning that beat of his heart would drive her crazy if she would let it. She lay there not wanting to wake him. She watched him sleep he was so hansom. Did I just think that Goku was hansom, Goku my friend I can't think those things about him. It's wrong plus I can't love a friend like that. I'm here to find a mate but what of these feelings of goku. No there are no feelings he's just a friend. Her thoughts were stop by Goku sat up. She was going to move but goku just held her in his embrace. As he laid his head on top of hers. Goku said, Bulma. Goku just held her then looked into her eyes it hurt to look into them. Knowing that today she would haunt for a mate and he was to help her leave him for another. This drove he crazy having her so close but not being able to have her. Goku looked into those blue eyes and lost all sanity he lean forward and kissed her lips. Bulma was shock but quickly caught on Goku deepen the kiss much to the enjoyment of Bulma. Goku broke the kiss and got out of bed hoping that his lust for her wouldn't show again.  
  
Bulma, said Goku. Yes Goku, said Bulma. You have to meet the emperor today so dress formal. Then you and I will meet Kat for the haunt. Said goku. Haunt what is that? Asked Bulma. What I'm calling you man search. Said Goku. Bulma was shocked at what she heard after that kiss he still wants me to find a mate. I guess he doesn't love me and the kiss was a fluke. She looked upset when I said that thought Goku. Is that all we do today Goku? Asked Bulma. No we have to train Bulma. Said Goku. Her face glowed with the thought of training with goku again. Goku watched her look out the window but not at anything in general. He loved her so much and still couldn't have he would die, live, and kill for her and yet he couldn't have her all b/c of a stupid rake on a planet he wasn't even on any more. Then it hit him he could tell her here and if she felt the same he wouldn't have to help her find a mate. She could be his all his no one else but his. Goku, said Bulma what did you do to my neck? Goku didn't know how to answer. He looked at her and noticed how bad it was bleeding.  
  
Bulma I.said goku. Goku it hurts and it won't stop bleeding. Said Bulma nearly in tears. She walked over to goku who looked at it. Goku lust went mad with desires. Goku stop it you did it please. Said Bulma. Goku picked Bulma up and carried her to the bed and lay down with her in his arms. Goku stop it please. Said Bulma. Bulma if I do you won't you will be. ..Goku said. Goku? I will be what stop it please. Said Bulma as the pain be came up bearable. Goku said Bulma as goku leaned down and kissed her. Bulma welcome it and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for what seem like hours. Bulma if I make it stop you will. what, bulma cut him off. Please Goku I trust you make it stop hurting. Pleaded Bulma. Goku kissed her neck and the lust was overwhelming. He couldn't take it he hated not being in control of the situation and this he really needed control over. His whole body aches and his hands felt her blood pumping through her body it over him mad. Goku felt her blood touch his lips he couldn't take it any more he lick the blood from the wound without even thinking he bit her again making the wound deeper but not finishing it. So she still wasn't his all it took was I second more and he could have her forever. Bulma was shocked by the force and suddenness of the bite she gasped. She didn't stop him or tried too for some reason she wanted this for some reason her mind told her to get away and her body and heart wanted it needed it. She just laid there her whole body felt so strange and her head was empty but thought filled it. Even if she couldn't come up with any thing but how much of her wanted this and needed it for a reason she didn't understand. Bulma kissed the side of Goku's face near his ear. This stop Goku He licked the wound and looked at Bulma confused Bulma just looked at him and then rested her head on his chest and fell asleep in no time at all. Goku moved her and let her sleep he on the other hand needed to get stuff ready they need to start the day and a lot of things where need to be done today. Goku when to take a shower, after goku had taken his shower he got dressed and pick out the dress of the princess he knew it would be best that way since it takes her forever to get ready. Goku stood at the backdoor when Kat showed up in a dark blue dress with one long sleeve a short one and had a slid up the side. Hello Goku said Kat with a smile. Hello Kat said Goku. Where is Bulma we have to go to meet the emperor? She in the bathroom changing, Said Goku. A moment later Bulma step out in a long white dress with long sleeves and a low chest line. Bulma I love the dress said Kat as she circled Bulma. Thanks Kat Goku picked it out. Said Bulma.  
  
Goku aren't you going? Asked Kat. Yea goku you should go. Said Bulma. I don't think. Said goku I told bulma not to have you do that it will hurt you. Said Kat. Bulma just smiled. As I was saying I don't think I'll fit in there. Finished Goku. Oh is that all we aren't staying there long enough to explain Bulma reason here to the emperor. Why does she need a reason? Asked Goku. Well I don't really Goku but Kat thought if the emperor would like to know I was here and a good reason would be needed. Said Bulma. But isn't the emperor friends with your father Bulma? Asked Goku. Well yes Goku but I don't want him to know. Said Bulma. What? Said Goku. Well, said Bulma. She doesn't want him to know she is here to find a mate b/c then he will tell all about it and she wants to find love not a loser after her cause of her father and his kingdom so she is going to say hi, and ask him not to tell what she is. Said Kat all knowingly. Oh said goku even though he didn't like the idea of Bulma being thought of as a common woman in anyway he knew that people would treat her different if she was a third class. Even worst since she was a third class woman even if she was strong that didn't mean that they would care. Your rank is all that matter to people of class. Fine Bulma I will go but I won't stay if this turns out to be an all day thing. Said Goku. Oh thank you Goku shouted Bulma as she jumped into his arms. Well here's a problem said Kat. What? Asked Bulma. Goku can't go dressed like that. Stated Kat. No problem said Bulma as she walked to the closet and came back with a black pair of cargo and a white button up shirt. And handed them to Goku and told him to put them on. Goku walked to the to the bathroom to put them on. And hurry Goku we are in a rush, said Kat.  
  
At the empire of krillin  
  
Kat led the way in to the building followed by Goku and Bulma. After a minute Kat was joined by Soren. They walked into the a giant room full of people Kat led the way through the people and got to the emperor first and told him of Bulma. Bulma walked up to them and was shocked by how quickly she was hugged. Krillin hello said Bulma as she realizes who it was. Hello dear Bulma last time a saw you wouldn't leave your mother's arms. Or that young boy's what was his name Coke. Bulma blushed. Kat just giggled Goku wasn't paying attention to any of them but bulma. He's name was Goku emperor Krillin laughed Kat. Oh said krillin. Where is the young man any way? Goku looked up to sound of his name. Krillin this is him said Bulma as she moved her head toward goku. Oh gosh you've grown so he's your man Bulma good choice I always knew you two would end up together Eighteen will be so happy for you. Everyone was speechless Bulma turned a deep red. Goku just smiled and returned his gaze to bulma. Eighteen dear guess who is here? Said Krillin. Who dear? Asked a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes followed by a little girl who looked much like her. Bulma said Krillin. Bulma ,said eighteen as she hugged Bulma. And she is gong to be married to goku like we thought said krillin.  
  
Bulma was shocked and embarrassed at the same time to think that everyone thought she would end up with Goku. Bulma that's great said eighteen has she hugged Bulma again. We also had something great happen Eighteen said as she pointed to the child wrapped around her leg. Soren had grabbed Goku and was introducing him to people. Goku was being introduced to a woman with dark hair and even darker eyes. Soren had left to check on Kat. Bulma and Kat had finished talking to krilllin and Eighteen. When Bulma noticed Goku was gone and started looking for him. Bulma found him talking to a woman and walked up to them. Goku I found you I so glad. Said Bulma. Hello I'm Bulma she said to the woman. Chichi said the woman and continue talking as if Bulma hadn't showed up. Goku you should meet Vegita he's a prince and the strongest of his people. Said Chichi. How shut up chichi you know you shouldn't believe Veggie. Goku could beat him even Bulma and any sayin for a matter of fact. Said Kat as she walked up to the three with Soren next to her. Oh hello Bat said Chichi. Its Kat said Bulma. Whatever said Chichi. All of sudden Krillin shouted. Play music I want to dance with my daughter. The music started and krillin and his daughter Marron danced. Then everyone else did. Soren was dancing with Kat then Kat made Bulma dance with him. Soren pulled away for a second then was back into the movement of the dance. Bulma didn't notice that it wasn't Soren because she had her head down resting on his arm. Don't step on my foot said goku into Bulma's ear. Goku said Bulma as she closes her eyes. Meanwhile Kat walked up to Chichi. Oh Bat you have gotten fat. Said Chichi. But eating in big amounts is a sayin thing. I'm in my eighth month. Said Kat. Oh so there is going to be another little monkey in this world.. What? Did you call my daughter? Asked Kat shocked and very pissed. Oh it's a girl monkey. Said Chichi with a giggle. Kat moved closer to chichi. Kat said Soren. Kat just put up her hand to stop Soren from going on and smiled at him. Then walked up to chichi. What do you want Bat? Asked Chichi. Kat punch her as lightly as possible but even that cause chichi to hit the ground cold. Nothing chichi just wanted to say bye. Said Kat as she walked away. Goku and Bulma where dancing and didn't even hear the noise of laughing. Goku stopped the dancing. And led Bulma out of the building into the street and....... 


	10. the letters

AUTHOR NOTE: yea hi again peps hope ya like the story thanks for all the great reviews and if ya'll have any suggestion don't be afraid to sent them to me through review or email. Oh yea if ya want a pic of who Soren is suppose to look like just drop me a line and I'll sent you a pic of him Kay. Well enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The letters Chapter Ten  
  
Bulma and Goku stood outside in the street, which was empty. Goku was holding Bulma close to him as if the hold time it self. Goku she whisper just wanting to say he's name. Goku you fixed my neck it doesn't hurt anymore said Bulma. Goku wanted to tell her everything but just couldn't find the words to say. Goku looked down into Bulma eyes and lend down Bulma closed her eyes. Goku was inches away from her lips so close he could taste them. Unknown to them Soren and Kat where watching. Come on already kiss her. Said Kat to herself. Goku was touching her lips and Kat fell causing a trash can to fall ending the never started kiss. Goku looked over at them Princess time to train. Said Goku as he walked off. Damn trash can, said Kat as she walked up to Bulma. Hello Kat well I must go. Said Bulma as she followed Goku. Come on Soren said Kat. Why said Soren? Because if he makes a move I want to be there, Said Kat. Aren't we nosey said Soren. You know you want to go said Kat as she followed out of sight.  
  
Bulma and Goku arrived at the training area. Bulma walked to the change room and changed into her gi. As did goku they met in the gravity chamber. Goku started his warm ups Bulma did the same. Well after a few minutes the warm ups were over. Goku walked over to bulma and got into fighting position and waited to for her move. Unknown to all Kat and Soren were watching their every move. I bet Bulma will kick his ass. Said Kat. Sure I bet Goku will knock her out. Said Soren. Bulma made a small ki ball in her hand and walked up to Goku and hugged him tightly as she pulled away from the hug she put the small ki ball into the back of Goku shirt. Bulma walked away from Goku backwards and then flew back wards into the air. Bulma was against the wall when she snapped her fingers all of sudden goku felt a pain in his back as the ki ball when off. Making a giant hole in the back of his shirt basically it was still on by a thread. Goku what happen? Shouted Bulma with a giggle. Goku just smiled and took his shirt. Bulma looked and was shocked as she turned a deep shade of red and looked at the ground. Kat just stared with her mouth wide open. Damn Bulma you pick good. Said Kat to herself but not quiet enough not to be heard by Soren. Oh hi Soren said Kat as if she had not said anything. Soren just shook his head and continue to watch the fight.  
  
Goku smiled evilly at Bulma who was afraid to look up. Goku disappear then reappeared in front of bulma who didn't look at his face. Goku put a finger under her chin and pushed her chin up so they could look into each other's eyes. He felt her tremble as she felt the heat from his body. He pulled her closer Bulma had her hands on his chest which made her a deep red than ever. Goku leaned down and kissed her deeply and while they were in the middle of the kiss. Goku had floated them to the middle of the room and power up he was in super sayin form as when the kiss ended. Goku hit her in stomach causing her to hit the wall hard she was so weak that hurt so badly. She hit the ground fast on hard. She got up after a minute or two. Goku was worried about Bulma he didn't want to go super I guess he got into the kiss more than he wanted. Bulma went super and flew in front of goku. And got in position to attack goku who just stood there and wanted to get hit so he would feel some ease for hitting her like that. Bulma didn't nor was mad at him for hitting her. For some reason she wanted him to hurt her.  
  
She had a desire for him a lust even. She couldn't help it he was calling to her. Her mind told her body her body was throbbing for him. Her skin burned with desire for him. That hit must have knocked the sense out of her. Her neck was out of control with pain. But all the pain made bulma need / want goku more. Her mind was cloudy and body ache with pain and desire. She couldn't stand it. She lost control.  
  
Soren and Kat looked to see that the fight was over and no one was in the chamber. What happen Soren asked Kat. How do I know I was auguring with you. Said Soren. Damn miss all of it, said Kat.  
  
Bulma woke in her bed she looked around for Goku. She found him asleep in a chair in the corner. Bulma walked up to him. She kissed his forehead and grabbed the blanket from the bed and put it on him. And walked over to the table and saw the mail. She looked through it there was two letters. The First one being from her mother. She opened it and it said.  
  
Dear Bulma,  
  
How are things? Good I hope. I can't wait for you to come home your father is hoping for you to be home too. He goes down to the port every day waiting for you to show up. He won't admit you're the reason. How's Goku and the man search. I hate to tell you this dear but you didn't have to leave home to find love. But your father is pigheaded and sends you there anyway. How's krillin a got mail from eighteen. Tell about her daughter and congulating me on the marriage. What is talking about? Are you married already? Does Goku like him? If so why aren't you home yet. Your father wants to know if you are keeping up your training. And he wants you to meet that Prince Vegita he said it would be good for the kingdom. But trust me dear he's a spoiled brat and an asshole. Do you remember him? He's the one who Goku and you called Veggie and made him cry when he was 5 and you were turning 5. Well any way dear tell goku that I said hi, and that he's father said that his mother is been worrying to death about him. So he wants him to write her. Myself I think you should Goku doesn't ever express feelings it's a man thing. Well dear write me back soon I worry about goku being left with you for long periods of time. It's bad for him. Love you please come home soon.  
  
Mom  
  
Bulma put the letter down and looked at other one it didn't have a name on it she opened it. It was addressed to her she read a little to see you it was she was shocked to see that it was from her father. It said.  
  
Bulma, Tell Goku he better keep to he's training; you too will be back by the tournament. You tell Goku he's entered already. It's in 6 months so even if you don't have a mate you come home for it. No buts you are to be here in 6 months. That an order  
  
Your father {The king}  
  
Next chapter soon. Well keep the reviews coming. Luv all of ya *blows kisses * like to sent a loud out to goten's baby dragon and thanks to all the peps who review. 


	11. short jokes she's mine

Chapter eleven Short jokes  
  
She put the letters down and thought I have three months until I have to leave for the tourment. She sat on the couch and thought about this. She was interrupted by goku who asked, if she was okay? "Yes I'm fine Goku what happen?" Asked Bulma. " I hit you a little to hard." Said Goku. "Well you did hit me in super sayin form. Why it you turn super anyway." Asked Bulma. "I guess the kissed even fooled me." Said goku. "Oh." said Bulma. "Goku guess what father wrote he said, we have to be home in six months for the tourment, and that you are already entered." Oh good I get to beat up family when I get home, and embarrasses men of higher rank than me. Can't wait." Said goku in an amused voice. "I'm glad you have something to look forward too." Said Bulma with a giggle. "Oh yea I needed to ask you something?" Said Bulma. "So what is it," asked Goku? "Kat told me that I had to meet Vegita today around 6pm and I wanted to know if you knew anything about him." Said Bulma. "Yea he's a prince let him do the talking." Said goku not liking the subject. "Well you're a lot of help." Said Bulma. "I know. Well if that bores you asked how the weather is down there?" said goku with a giggle. "Weather?" asked Bulma confused. "Yea that's what I said." Said goku all knowly.  
  
"Or tell him you could never think little of him. And that men like him are in short supply." Bulma realizing that he was joking said. "You are so mean." "I know." Said goku. "But Bulma just let him do the talking and stay on his good side we are talking about a prince. Don't smart off." Said goku. "Anything else?" Asked Bulma  
  
"Yeah why do you have to meet him?' asked goku. "My father said it would be good for the kingdom if him and me got together so I thought would at least meet him." Goku didn't like it. "When are you going to get home?" Asked goku. "I don't know whenever," said Bulma. "You have get home soon your mother mailed me and told me to have you studying our culture and she sent a book and you have to help me train for the tourment and." "Okay okay I get the point goku." Said Bulma. "Oh yea I have great news." Said Bulma "what is it?" Asked goku. "Soren and Kat told me they know how to stop the blood from the bite mark." "They said you knew and you would tell me how to get it to stop or whatever." Goku just nodded and wanted to kill Soren and Kat at the same time.  
  
"Don't you have to get going?" Asked goku as he pointed at the clock. "Oh yea I do." Said Bulma as she got up. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran to find her shoes. Bulma had the most beautiful hair; it's long blue hair about to her waist, thought goku. It had changed a lot through out their life together, but he loved it most when it was like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Veggie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat showed up a bit later just as Bulma ran out of the bathroom dressed to kill. (Really nice in other words duh) "Hey girl is you ready oh sorry I was going to be here sooner but Soren and I were training and lost track of time." Said Kat. Kat then notice what Bulma was wearing it was to say in simple beautiful. It was a long white dress with sleeves that covered her hands with a low neckline that showed enough but left most to imagination. It other words simple yet beautiful. "B girl you could get anyone to look twice wearing that; the prince will drool and chichi will hate you forever but hell nothing wrong with that." Said Kat. "Really you think Kat" said Bulma. "Well duh here lets get a man opinion well since all there is; is Goku he'll work." Said Kat with a giggle. Bulma try to defend him but all she could do is giggle. "Goku" shouted Kat. "Yea hello Kat what can I do for you," said Goku. "Oh nothing really just tell me what you think of Bulma," said Kat. "What"? Said Goku. "Goku how do you think I look?" asked Bulma. Stepping into the room. Goku was taken back completely as he saw Bulma. "You're beautiful but aren't you going a little far all you are doing is seeing the guy," said Goku. "No she's not Goku this is a important person to some at least and she has to look her best if not veggie will have a cow and it will not help her chances either." Said Kat with a smile on her face. "Your point." Said Goku. "You two act your age Goku if you are so interested in what is going to happen and watching me then come with us then." Said Bulma. "Kat is that okay with you" said Bulma. "Yeah but he's not going in that." Said Kat as she looked over his fighting gi. "I know," said Goku. "Well you meet us there all right we'll meet you there." said Bulma. "Okay be there in a few." Said Goku. "Later" shouted both females as they left. Bulma arrived to meet prince Vegita at the right time just a bit fashionably late. Kat made herself invisible quick. Bulma felt out of place but soon after arriving prince Vegita finally walked up to her. Bulma gave him a quick look over. He was quite hansom in a weird way he was quite short not really compared to her but to goku he was an ant. He was strong she could sense it. Very cocky you could tell by the smirk he wore on his face. His face had tons of character. "Hello Princess Bulma." He said. "I am Prince Vegita." "Hi I'm Princess Bulma from Earth." "Why may I ask are you here on planet V alone." Asked Veggie. "Oh I'm not alone I'm here with my bodyguard Goku" said Bulma feeling weird after saying the last part. "Yes I remember Chichi speaking of him a third class I'm I right." Said Vegita. "Yes I mean no," said Bulma trying to figure out what to say. "Then what is he?" asked Vegita as he looked her over. ~Vegita thoughts on Bulma~ she is quite beautiful a little plain. She seems okay but is quite not what a suspected. She seems untouchable something about her seems to be telling me to back off. She has a sense to her that she is. Bulma brought Vegita out his thoughts. "He's a friend" said Bulma having/ wanting to have goku there or be with him. "Who?" said a voice behind her. "Goku I was just talking about you." Said Bulma without turning around. Goku stepped beside her and looked at her with compassion. "Prince Vegita this is Goku, my dear friend, who agreed to travel with me." Said Bulma proudly. Vegita nodded goku on the other hand looked as if he could kill Vegita if he looked at Bulma one more time. Vegita noticed this and decided that he wanted to push his chances a bit. He grabbed Bulma's hand and kissed it. Goku was furious Bulma blushed. "Bulma will you come with me to the dance it's in a few minutes and Coku can come too." Asked Vegita with a smirk seeing goku's face. "I guess we can come." Said Bulma. "Good than we are off "said Vegita as he walked in front showing the way. Which was down the hall and to the right. Bulma stayed close to Goku. "Goku I'm sorry he was being mean to you," said Bulma. "It's all right it's to be suspected of royalty" said Goku "especially him" Bulma just smiled. They arrived and the room was huge and there were so many people. Vegita was lost in the crowd Bulma stayed near goku. "Princess want to dance" said Goku as he wrapped his arms around her and sat his head on her shoulder pulling her closer. Bulma whimper and moved in closer. 'Sure I'd love to dance" said Bulma as she turned to face him. They danced for hours on end and then goku caught sight of Vegita and pulled Bulma closer he felt no real threat from the cocky prince but still he was going to protect what is his. Goku had moved his head to the side of the neck with the bite mark. The wound started to bleed as if to tense the already arouse Goku. The blood touched goku's lips and it was as if she was inviting him to take her. Goku held her close and licked the blood from his lips and the wound he had no self-control left. He bit her long and hard breaking the skin and claiming her. Bulma gasped as her skin burn with excitement. Sometime during this goku had transported them back home. Bulma couldn't control her mind or body anymore.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger Please review 


	12. I can't figure it out

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Author Note: sorry so long to update I was gone all week. Sorry. Well this should be good hope ya like the other chapters this may be short; I should be updating more quickly now. Well that doesn't mean you need to stop the reviewing. Yes I will be using the " marks since it's easier to read. So I wanted to thank Goten's baby Dragon, Nov. S, and all the Others who where nice enough to review those who weren't you're mean * sticks tongue out*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma lay on the bed mind racing but always the finish line being Goku all she could think of was goku. She had these thoughts before but no like this; last time they were dreams this time they felt as if he were there. All she could think of is goku and sayin love stories. The weirdest thing was that Bulma kept having flashbacks of her and goku when they were younger. This one she loves the most.  
  
~ Bulma's flashback~ {First off this is after a bad date with some nameless jerk who her father set her up with.} (Goku found out at this point what had happen.) (Bulma is 15 and Goku is 17)  
  
Bulma sat in the cold grass under a big tree watching it rain. She was wet of course but wasn't going to move she didn't want to face anyone. Especially Goku he would go off he was very protective of her. She sat there watching it rain she loved it; it usually calms her but today if seems to make her feel worse. The rain made the land look like a wasteland; it was colorless and sickening to your eyes.  
  
"Bulma" said a voice from behind her. "Hi Goku I was wondering when you would show up" said Bulma not looking up. "I heard what happen" "are you okay?" asked Goku. "Yea I thought you would so did you beat him up or what," asked Bulma. "No I think you should plus I'm way to protective." Said goku as he sat down next to her. Bulma curled into his lap and rested her head on his chest listening to his heart. "So how bad did you hurt him?" asked Bulma as she looked up at him. "Let's just say he's will be in little bit of pain." Respond goku. (Which means goku blacked both eyes, broke the nose, and broke an arm, and he's is walking funny; the dude got off easy.)  
  
Bulma smiled as that flashback exited her mind. She awoke to find herself alone but knew goku was close she could feel it.  
  
The next day. Bulma awoke to find herself in goku's arms being hold tightly. The day when as usual Goku stayed near Bulma; Bulma had a strange feeling she needed to read those sayin love stories her mother sent to her. She knew she needed to read it again she was missing something, But Soren running in the door followed by a very pissed Kat cut her reading short. "Soren you come back here now" shouted a mad Kat. "No I will not I see no reason why" said Soren. "I do," said Kat. "What are you too arguing about" asked Bulma. "She Wants to go to that damn ball in two hours just because chichi will be there." Said Soren. "So I just want to go to dance her being there with a black eye will just make the night a better one." Said Kat with a giant smile. "Oh brother" said Goku with a sigh. "Sounds like fun to me" said Bulma. "And it's most likely the last time she will dance cause of the baby." "See B knows what I'm talking about," said Kat. "Fine we will go" said Soren defeated.  
  
They arrived at the dance a little late but it didn't bother them. Soren looked quite sexy dressed in all black and a white silk shirt those colors really cashed with his purple eyes and hair which would make a normal man look stupid but damn he looked to kill {really good}* starts to drool * Kat was wearing a white silk dress that made her look beautiful. It was long with no sleeves you could never tell she was in her 9th month and due any day now. Bulma look beautiful as well she was wearing a dark blue silk dress with a low cut collar and long sleeves. Goku was wearing a kaki cargo pants with a white silk shirt. Arms crossed looking bored. Kat grabbed Soren and shouted, " if you see chichi before I do find me" Bulma smiled as she watched the two walk off. 'Goku I'm going to get some water Kay" said Bulma as she walked into the crowd. She was standing at the back of the room listening to the noise and the relaxing sound of music her mind wasn't relax as her body appeared. Her mind was sorting things and all that came to mind when answers seem so close was more questions. "Hello princess" said a deep voice from behind. "Hello prince Vegita" "how are you" said Bulma.  
  
Cliffhanger more in part two  
  
Please review 


	13. Author Note

Author Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't update in the longest time. It's just I have writer's block. So I wanted to know what you think should happen. If you want to give ideas you can review, email, or even I.m me on yahoo messenger. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to get some good ideas.  
  
Contact info.  
  
Emails Ladygood68@yahoo.com Or Untouchable_rogue@2die4.com  
  
Yahoo id Ladygood68  
  
Well laters 


	14. bulma finally gets it

Chapter 14  
  
AN: thanks for the help, not, well for those who review or even read I'm over writer's block. So I hope this is good. Oh and I want to sent out a thanks and hi out to my one great supporter Goten's baby dragon. Girl you're the best. Oh and Nov.S thanks for the review on chapter 12.  
  
  
  
Last chapie.  
  
In the last chapter Bulma and goku had gone with Kat and Soren to another dance. Kat had run off to find chichi. Bulma had just ran into Vegita and goku was nowhere to be found.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
" I'm fine princess Bulma thank you for asking." Said Vegita as he stepped closer to her. He looked upon her neck he saw the bite mark. "Interesting" he said as looked at it. "Excuse me what's interesting Vegita." Asked Bulma. "Your bite mark." "I suppose that third class finally claim you," said Vegita. "What do you mean?" asked Bulma. "Woman gosh do you know anything about your own race?" "He claim you by biting you on the neck he mark you so others, sayin or men period would stay away form what's his." Said Vegita all knowlly. Bulma was shocked but at the same time she felt stupid and foolish and a bit embarrassed. And it all made sense the more she thought about it. "Vegita" she said but her sentence was cut short by a scream. Kat was the first thing that pop to mind when Bulma her it.  
  
"Excuse me Vegita I hope to see you soon." Said Bulma as she ran off. Sure enough Kat was yelling at a laughing chichi. "Oh bat please you are so stupid." Said chichi. "You are so dead chichi." Shouted Kat. "Oh bat do you think Soren would like to dance with me at least he could get his arms around me. Since you have gotten a little big around the hip and stomach area," said chichi. "I'm pregnant you evil bitch and." said Kat but was interrupted by chichi. "Excuses." Said chichi "Soren wouldn't dance with you he's too afraid you'll give him a disease." Said Kat. "Keep telling your self that bat and it won't hurt as bad." Said chichi. "That's it you evil bitch." Said Kat as she walked up to chichi. Only to be stopped by Bulma. "No Kat it's bad for the baby you know you can't be fighting this close to the due date." Said Bulma. " Just let me hit her," said Kat then she saw the expression on Bulma's face. "Fine I'll hold her and you hit her. Said Kat.  
  
"Please Bulma come on you heard what she said." Pleaded Kat. "Oh so you're Princess Bulma the one goku came here with. Don't worry I'll be taking him off your hands soon" said Chichi. Bulma was furious that she dared to say that in front of her. "You stay away from goku." Said Bulma. "Oh I will not I will have him in no time princess he's so mine and not even you can stop me." Anyway why would a princess want a third class warrior when she can have a elite or a prince?" said chichi. "Because", said Bulma but Kat screaming in pain cut her sentence short. "Bulma help." Shouted Kat. "What's wrong Kat is it the baby tell me," said Bulma as she ran and sat down next to Kat holding her hand. "I think something wrong." Said Kat as she cried. Kat was rushed to the hospital. Hours later after Soren woke up from fainting and Kat was in recovery with her new baby girl, Zera. Bulma was holding the baby girl while Kat complain about having to stay in the hospital for another day when she could be training or killing a bitch a.k.a chichi. A few minutes Kat was holding her new baby when Soren and Goku walked in. "hi Kat" said Goku. "Hi goku did you miss me?" said Kat. "Yeah of course." Said goku. "Yeah but I bet you miss Bulma more," said Kat. Goku just blushed. Soren stood next to his mate, Kat, and his new child who was a very beautiful little girl she had his purple hair and her mother's blue eyes and a cute purple tail. Bulma thought they looked like such a cute couple and even cuter with little Zera. Bulma longed to have a family a big one too lots of kids.  
  
She smiled as she thought of tons of little ones running around calling her mommy and such. Bulma and goku watched as Soren held Zera until she fell asleep then both him and Kat did the same. Bulma smiled and goku saw this and walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Goku how many do you want?" asked Bulma. "Want of what." Asked goku. "Kids I mean we will have a family one day sooner or later." " You mean us together, right" asked goku. "Well yes people who love each other have families right with kids," Said Bulma with a giggle. Goku was shocked did he just he what he thought. Then all of a sudden Bulma leaned up and kissed him passionately. Goku quickly caught on and instant transport them home. (* Since ff.n doesn't allow lemons I'll just get to the point.) Bulma bit goku's neck during this passionate love and pleasure fill them both they felt completed in all ways. Goku woke in the morning thinking it was all a great dream until he saw Bulma's nude body in his arms. Goku smiled proud has he thought of the great life they would have together. But his thoughts where brought to a halt by a noisy Kat walking in the room. "Well don't I have great timing?" Said Kat. "Well at least Bulma got a man," said Kat. 'So goku how does it feel do have a princess as your mate?" said Kat. Goku just stared at her. "Oh well I guess I'll ask later anyway I came to tell B I'm okay and to see how she is but I can see she is fine so I'll be going." Said Kat as she leaded for the door. "You do that," said goku as he watched her leave. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so did you like it? I know next chapie they go home time for the tournament. And a few other surprises. Well I want to say I'm sorry it took so long. And that I may not have another chapter up until after Christmas. But there will be more. And if you want this chapter with the lemons tell me in a review I'll email it to you. Oh and plez check out Goten's baby dragon's stories she's good her spelling needs work but it's still good. And if you want to read about the z gang going to a shrink, read my story "shrink". Well laters plez review. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15 Finally R/r  
  
Bulma woken a bit after Kat left she woke hoping to find that last night wasn't just a wonderful dream. She was relieved to find herself still in his strong arms. It felt wonderful she felt complete she felt whole. Her mind was no longer full of desire and longing for her best friend in a very friendly way, but instead full of passion, happiness, safety, love; which things she had never really felt for a person before. She moved closer to his form as if to reassure her body and mind that his was there with her in more ways. She was used to Goku being beside her when she awoke but other than last night she felt as if he was a part of her that he would always be there that they were more than friends (who happen to sleep in the same bed.) they where lovers soul mates. "Bulma I love you," purred goku as he rubbed her back while pulling her closer. "I love you too Goku." Bulma said as she relaxed feeling the heat from his body. They stay like that for an hour then Bulma got up though she didn't want too. Bulma got dressed she was in tan shorts and a white tank top that said Bulma across it in bold letters. Goku was up shortly dressed in baggie cargo pants and a blue muscle shirt with Tigers (a planet V baseball team fan shirt yes I made that up.) written across it. The phone rang a little while later while goku was channel surfing and Bulma was reading. Bulma answer it.  
  
"Hello Bulma speaking."  
  
"Hey B-girl how was your night?" asked Kat giggling.  
  
"Fine yours."  
  
"Not as good as yours I promise." stated kat, Bulma blushed at the comment.  
  
"Kat what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh I was wondering if you weren't busy if you could watch Zera for me for an hour or two."  
  
"Sure I would love to"  
  
"Oh great thanks." "Bye"  
  
"Bye" Bulma hung up. Goku had finally picked a station when Bulma got off the phone. He was watching wresting laughing at how poorly the fighters fought. "Look at that Hercule he's such a joke." Said goku between laughs. "Yeah well he's a big thing around here so be nice." Stated Bulma suppressing a giggle as she watched hercule win victory over a small fighter almost as big as krillian with the power level of a three yr. Old. "I bet Zera could beat hercule with no problem." Said goku. "Yeah but he would come up with some way of making himself look good." Stated Bulma. "Oh and I told Kat we would watch Zera for an hour or so." "okay I guess" said Goku. At Kat and Soren's house "Soren guess what" shouted Kat from the bathroom. "what Kat" said Soren from bed. "Bulma said she would watch little Zera while me and do some things." Stated Kat. "oh and what are going to be doing" said Soren as a small smile made its way on his lips. "Training of course I need it I can't fit any of my old pants. Oh and I'm going to find that bitch chichi and kill her." Stated Kat with a smile soren's smile however had disappeared. "Not exactly what I had in mind" puttered Soren. "Well you could do other things like the things you would like to do. But I'm not letting you touch me this is your fault." Shouted Kat. "what my fault how the hell do you see that."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: well thanks for being patient yeah I know this chapter it short but I should have the next up tonight if all goes well. Well next chapie will finish the argument and maybe have kat finally get to chichi. So laters. 


	16. 15 prt 2

Chap.15 Part 2  
  
  
  
AN: okay sorry I should have updated sooner but this should be a bit longer than the last chapie. Oh yeah guess what my friend Dina is an angel and a writer well you know her has Goten's baby dragon well if ya'll don't all ready know she has several good stories my fav is camping trip serenity is the coolest. Oh and she is the writer of kidnapped. And her stories are doing a lot better than mine. * Sighs * I'll live well on with the story I have changed it a little. Instead of Bulma and goku watching Zera Soren and goku are. While Bulma and Kat are gone shopping. * Smiles evilly *  
  
  
  
Bulma was getting ready while goku was laughing at Hercule terrible moves and stupid speeches.  
  
"So where are ya'll going shopping?" "And what for?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Well don't know and whatever we can afford," said Bulma running into the bathroom.  
  
"So basically the whole mall I know you can afford it you are a princess and Kat is reasonably wealthy seeing she when to that school with you." Said Goku.  
  
"Well Gokay went too remember," said Bulma with a giggle.  
  
Goku blushed at the thought of his past deeds. "So how long are me and Soren watching the kid?"  
  
"Until we get back," said Bulma.  
  
"Great anyway why do I have to watch her she soren's kid not mine." Stated goku as he watched Bulma put on lip-gloss and pull her hair back into a neat bun.  
  
"Well I thought Soren would like to have some help and company plus watching a kid may be a good learning experience for you it may help you in the future." Said Bulma as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She looked nice but casual. She was wearing black capris and a white tee with her name over the pocket. "How do I look?" asked Bulma as she turned in front of goku. "Beautiful" stated Goku as he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Goku was about to deepen the kiss when Soren walked in the door holding Zera with an upset look on his face. Kat walked in shortly after him. Shouting. "Soren gosh I wasn't checking him out; you don't have to get all jealous." Said Kat. Soren just stood there with a giggling Zera in his arms.  
  
"Hi Kat, Soren what wrong?" asked Bulma.  
  
"My beloved mate here was checking out basically drooling over another guy on the way over here." Stated Soren.  
  
"I wasn't checking him out." "I wasn't drooling I don't drool." Stated Kat.  
  
"What did he look like?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Oh B he has short brown hair spiked hazel eyes he has glasses about my height and is such a. dork." Said Kat has she saw Soren's look he was giving her.  
  
"Dork I think he sounds" Bulma saw goku's scowl and was afraid to continue "you're right he is a dork." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Time for shopping" shouted Kat has the silence made her really uncomfortable. Kat kissed Zera and looked at Soren and said, " I love ya fruitcake and always will." Kat wasn't expecting an answer especially the one she got. Soren pulled her close well as close as he could holding zera and kissed Kat very deep and passionate. The kissed ended and Kat smiled and looked at Zera and walked toward the door with Bulma. "Bye you guys," said Bulma. "Bye Zera." Shouted Kat as she shut the door.  
  
Zera waved and then got a little smirk as the door shut. Soren and goku put zera between them and started clipping channels finally stopping at the baseball game. "This is no challenge the Tigers are so going to beat the chipmunks (I know that is stupid for a baseball team's name but work with me) stated goku. "What are you talking about the chipmunks will so kill the Tigers," stated Soren.  
  
"Want to put your money were your mouth is." Said goku. " No I won't have money by the time Kat gets back I know that much." Stated Soren with a sigh. "Oh well" stated Goku.  
  
*********** Shopping with Kat and Bulma***************  
  
"So Kat where first" said Bulma as she walked through the mall.  
  
  
  
"Pants" said Kat.  
  
"Why pants?" asked Bulma,  
  
"Mine don't fit any more" "it's Soren fault." "He knock me up now I'm fat." Said Kat.  
  
"Well I believe it takes two to knock up someone." Said Bulma.  
  
"You would know wouldn't you," said Kat; Bulma blushed.  
  
" So what are you now regretting having little Zera?" asked Bulma  
  
"No I just want to be small again I mean damn I have an ass like Jlo now" stated Kat  
  
"No hers is bigger" said Bulma laughing. (Okay sorry to all Jlo fans I just wanted to say that b4 this becomes an issue.)  
  
"Well yeah" said Kat as her and Bulma walked into a clothes store (pick one I don't care) and started to look around.  
  
********** Back to the babysitters**************  
  
Goku and Soren were in a big argument on if Daniel Scott of the tigers was safe or out.  
  
Goku: he's safe Soren: out Goku: safe Soren: out  
  
This continues until the umpire called it safe. "Told you," said Goku. Soren just snuck out his tongue and turn to the kitchen. "Hey do you know how to fix this formula?" he shouted as he read the container.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm the master, all you do is read the container." Said goku as he stared at the TV.  
  
"Thanks you're a great help," said Soren. "Welcome." Shouted Goku.  
  
"Why couldn't Kat just get the liquid formula but no she had to get powder"? Said Soren.  
  
After about 5 minutes of listening to Soren bellyache about the formula goku jumped up and tried to help him.  
  
"No that is way to junkie you need more milk." Stated Soren  
  
"Okay now its way to milky." Stated Soren.  
  
For about 20minutes they went at it until they got it right. " Now we must warm it up," stated Soren. "Okay where's the microwave" asked Soren "we don't have one we have a stove." Stated goku. 'How can you not have one I mean I microwave is the greatest machine ever made?" stated Soren.  
  
"Well we don't have one" stated goku.  
  
'I guess we'll have to warm it on the stove." Said Soren as he looked at the stove as if it were the most horrible thing on earth.  
  
Goku turn on the stove and Soren stepped back. "What's wrong with you Soren." asked goku.  
  
"Well I don't like stoves," said Soren  
  
"Why" asked Goku?  
  
"Well when I was little my brother and me burned the kitchen down and destroy the stove." Stated Soren  
  
"Well then why are you so afraid of it." Stated goku  
  
************* Shopping*************  
  
Bulma and Kat were already in their fifth store with twenty bags of anything and everything they liked. When they decided to take a break. They took seats at little food place in the store and relaxed.  
  
"So when are you having kids B-girl." Stated Kat  
  
"Oh I don't know I guess when it happens." Said Bulma  
  
" Well maybe it will be soon if you and goku didn't play it safe last night." Said Kat with a giggle Bulma didn't laugh as she tired to think if they did.  
  
  
  
.|  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know cliffhanger but hey I have to make it a page turner per say well anyways review me or whatever talk soon oh yeah I want to thank all you still support this story I love you guys you are the best and the rest y I keep updating. Great well I hope to update soon but it may not be until next week. Sorry but I will. Well laters please review and check out Goten's baby dragon 's stories oh and if you tell me about yours if you have any I'll check them out. And I'll review too.  
  
Well byes and thanks again for the reviews. 


End file.
